Sakura Rock 桜ロック
by xShiroi-chan
Summary: OneShot. Lal recalls her life with Colonello in COMSUBIN, and until the day he died; ColoLal, mentions of others.


**Sakura Rock  
**桜ロック

Shiroi: Right, so I thought, since I have so many 1827 stories already, can I just post another pairing this time? Plus the party fic isn't done yet and probably wouldn't be till weekend… Ugh, also I'm pissed off at my teacher… -sigh-

Shana: Also, she's been listening to Sakura Rock for few hours straight already, and I think it's not good for her health (mentally)

Shiroi: -.-''' Okay, let's move on.

Summary: Lal recalls her life with Colonello in COMSUBIN, and until the day he died.

Pairings: ColoLal, mentions of others…

Rating: K+

Warnings/Spoilers: TYL! Timeline spoilers, Ring Battle spoilers etc. Character death and angst…?

Timeline: During 'Choice' in the manga timeline (They left Lal behind, remember?)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or CHERRYBLOSSOM's Sakura Rock. KHR is © Amano Akira-sama while Sakura Rock is © Pony Canyon and CHERRYBLOSSOM of course.

Shiroi: The lyrics are going to be long! I mean it… It might even be longer than the story itself, ugh, just IGNORE it 'kay? And also, to prevent it from being TOO long… I left out the Romaji translations. So it's just the Kanji and the English translation, alright? If you all want the Romaji lyrics, go to www(dot)jpopasia(dot)com(slash)lyrics(slash)19646(slash)cherryblossom(slash)sakura-rock(dot)html, it's the most accurate lyrics that I could find. ;P

Enjoy! (Btw, the **WHOLE** fic is in Lal's POV; Other than the end.)

_Italics_ – flashbacks (Too much flashback to put end or begin… -sigh-)

* * *

会いたくて　恋しくて　離れて  
To meet, to love, and to separate  
あの日わもう来ない  
That day will never come again.

等身大の自分　遠くの君に手を振ろう　挙げろ  
My life-sized self, I wave to you in the distance, raise your hands  
Put your hands up yeah, oh.

淡い香りが漂う季節がめぐりくる、心弾ませていたころが今甦るよ  
The season comes where you can smell something faint in the air, now I'm reliving that time when my heart was full of life.  
初めて恋をしたんだ　何もかも輝いていた  
When I first experienced love, everything was shining.  
少しの時間でさえも一緒に時を刻んでいた  
Even though it was only for short time, we carved 'us' into time together

* * *

You know what Colonello; sometimes I really hate the fact that I've even met you in my life… Remember the first time we've met?

"_Lal!" I turned, and saw my team mate walking towards me, behind him was a boy with blond hair and crystal blue eyes. "Yes?" I asked hastily and he motioned for the boy to walk towards me, "this is Colonello, you'll be training him starting from today." I frowned, and looked him from top to bottom, "I have no time to play with kids, you of all people should know I don't like training people who has no potential or future." I glared._

"_But Lal, all of us already have someone to train, the only one who's free is you!" he snapped and I continued glaring, but to my surprise, the boy began laughing. _

"_Hmm, Lal, right? Interesting… hey" he remarked, and my right eye visibly twitched, interesting? That boy just called me interesting?! I'll show him! Slowly I took one deep breath to calm myself down, "fine, I'll train him, now get out!" I said gritting my teeth, my gaze not once leaving the boy who was grinning. _

"_Great! Thanks Lal!" with that said, he immediately scram, I am known for my bad temper after all. I sighed and turned to the boy, who was still grinning. Irritated, I asked, "What's so funny?" He looked at me and smirked, "well, are you sure you're supposed to be a girl from the star - OOOF!" I punched him in the stomach before he could finish his sentence. _

"_I am a girl, and from now on, I am your instructor, you are NOT allowed to call or address me so casually, get it, punk?" I glared at him as he stood up, running a hand through his hair. _

"_Yes, so what am I supposed to call you, hey?" I also caught his whispered 'wow, for a girl she sure hits hard' speech. I closed my eyes and opened them again. "Instructor." _

"_Just like that, hey?" he asked, blinking questionably, it was then I noticed he used 'hey' to end his every sentence. But I didn't ask more about it. "Yes, just like that."_

Now that I think about it, our meeting was actually kinda fun; you were the best student that I ever had.

* * *

桜さいた木の下で君の声を春風が邪魔して聞こえない  
Beneath the cherry blossom trees, I couldn't hear your voice because of the spring breeze.  
「さよなら」じゃない願った  
But I prayed that you weren't saying "goodbye"

会いたくて　恋しくて　離れて  
To meet, to love and to separate  
あの日の笑顔が舞い散って  
The smile that day flutters to the ground  
いつまでと誓った君わもういない  
You promised that it would last forever, but you're not here anymore  
叶うなら桜が舞い降りる来年の今も  
If my wish comes true, the cherry blossoms will fall again next year.  
肩並べ写真でもとりたいなあの日わもうこない  
I want a picture of us side by side, that day will never come again.

* * *

"_Oi, oi, for an instructor you are pretty mean, saying 'good luck' before sending your student on the battle field can make them damn happy, you know, hey?" Colonello smirked, hands messing up my hair, and I glared at nothing. _

"_No, and just go already, you're so annoying!" _

"_Now isn't that mean, hey? Lal?" he grinned, and my glare intensified, "it's instructor to you, Colonello!" he smirked, "I'm no longer your student once I return, hey. Remember that, instructor, hey." I frowned, "Colonello?" _

"_Yes, hey?" _

"_Why do you always say 'hey' to end your every sentence?" he shrugged, "Habit, maybe." And smiled, I blushed. What was it I wanted to say again?_

"_Ah right… You should get going…" I muttered, not daring to look at him in the eye._

"_I guess, see you Lal, and get rid of that tomboy-ish nature, you're too pretty to be one." I blushed harder and glared at him, "none of your business! And it's 'instructor' to you! Now go!" I screamed, glaring at him, he smirked and nodded, "Bye, Lal!"_

_After he was gone, my team mate (who was also a girl) jumped up from behind me, "LAL!" I groaned and looked at her, "yes?" she grinned, and showed me her camera. Curious, I looked, and my blush came back full force, "when did you…" It was a picture of him holding a bottle and messing up my hair._

"_I just though you guys looked cute together, ne Lal, he's a year older than you right? Isn't it nice? You guys can date!" I smacked her hard on the head, before stomping away and shouting something, "get it printed out and give it to me!" _

That picture, Colonello, I've kept it with me since.

* * *

会いたい　見えない　手のひら  
I wanted to see you, but I can't even see what's in my palm **(A/N: Any correction for this? I'm having problems with this sentence…)  
**ほら？　花びら空に光る星が  
See? The petals and stars that shine in the sky  
傷口わつつくんだ  
are poking at my wounds  
もう恋なんてしないよ 君に一番言いたかった  
What I wanted to tell you was, that I'll never fall in love again.

* * *

Ugh, damn. Seeing Sawada with Hibari together makes me sad, Colonello, I really wished that you're here, even though Sawada is ten years younger, Hibari still treats him like the Decimo, well, maybe not for the training part. But I'm surprised that he endured all those, then again, Hibari only did that because he didn't want Sawada to die…

Just like you and me, how nostalgic.

"_You're slow! Pick up more speed Colonello!" I shouted as he barely avoided a falling stone, and that was then the simulation ended. Colonello panted, "wow… that was exciting, Lal." I groaned and hit his head, "Leave your comments later, now let's restart!" _

"_What, Lal, we've been at it since this morning, and it's almost lunch time now, can we stop?" Colonello groaned and I kicked him, hard. "No! Do you want to die during your missions?! I'm doing this so that you don't die!" I shouted and my stomach growled, he began laughing, and I blushed. "Stop it!" he laughed harder and I sighed, there was just no way to get him to shut up. _

"_Fine, one more time and we'll call it for the day." I muttered, he smiled, "alright, then we'll go eat, my treat." I glared hatefully, though I think I might have looked as if I was pouting._

"_Alright… One last time." _

And after that, you took me out, truth to be told, it was one of my happiest times in my life.

Ugh, now I'm seeing Yamamoto and Gokudera together, are they trying to mock me?!

* * *

雨が降って二人で入った傘も  
The station where we've met,  
待ち合わせしわあの駅も  
and hid under the umbrella in the rain  
もう一人じゃ行きたくないよ  
is a place where I can't go alone anymore

* * *

When I was chosen to become an Arcobaleno, Colonello, you were still in the battlefield.

I had no idea how you knew it, but still. Reborn surprised me when he called out.

"_How much longer are you going to follow us?" Reborn muttered, holding up his gun._

"_Well, like I've expected, you guys aren't normal humans after all." To my surprise, it was you who stepped out. _

"_Co… Colonello!" I gasped, looking at him, "what are you doing here?" 'How did you know?' I asked silently. He smirked, "I'm here for you, Lal, hey" _

"_Huh?" _

"_I'll go in place of you, hey." He looked at me, and I gasped. _

"_You… Can't…" I muttered, tears filling my eyes. Colonello smirked and stroked my cheek. "Don't cry." I gasped, "who… Who is crying?!" I exclaimed. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Fong smirk, Skull blink (ugh, the idiot like he is), Verde, Reborn and Viper didn't show any expression, Luche (A/N: I like her as 'Luche' more than 'Luce') smiled, closing her eyes. _

"_Lal, he means it whole heartedly… He really wants to protect you." I blushed, protect me?_

Colonello…

* * *

「好きだった」過去形の手紙わ今更要らない  
"I love you" I don't need a past tense for that phrase  
別れ際優しくするならそばにいてほしい  
If you're kind when we break up, then please stay with me forever  
来るはずのない場所であの日待ってる 一人ぼっちの僕を  
I'll be waiting for that day at a place where you won't go anymore,  
思いでのあの曲を小さい声で歌う  
softly singing that nostalgic song.

もう恋なんてしないよなんて　ただの嘘で  
To say that I'll never fall in love again was a lie  
もう忘れられないなんて　ただの冗談で  
and I was joking when I said that I couldn't forget you  
忘れたくなくて結局君に恋していたいよ  
But in the end, I don't want to forget you, I want to love you

* * *

_I gasped at my current body; it feels so small, weird, powerful, but dark and hollow. Everyone had already left, but no doubt they felt the same as well. (Though Reborn looked as emotionless as ever.) Tears flowed out of my eyes, it was scary, to be living like this. Colonello, who was in front of me, looked concerned._

"_Are you crying, hey?" he asked, I glared at him, "stupid, who will cry at this point of time?!" Colonello smiled sadly, "sorry… I wanted to save you in a much cooler fashion." I frowned, "your planning is ALWAYS bad." I snapped, and Colonello smiled, "but your curse isn't complete, so if you don't use it's power, you'll return to your original self. Now you can live properly like a girl, right, hey?" I frowned, "I... What will you do now?!" _

"_Hmm…" he looked in thought, "I'll live, hey." I gasped, and he continued, "Will you come with me?" he smiled, and cupped my cheeks. I blushed, "who will come with you?!" I snapped. _

_He smiled, "right, well… Stay well then, Lal, and fix that curse soon, hey" Finishing his speech, he began walking away. _

"_Wait, Colonello!" I reached out, and he turned back, "You… You're going back to COMSUBIN?" I asked, Colonello shook his head, "no, I've quit COMSUBIN, hey." My eyes widened, "WHAT?" he smiled, "well, the military are our enemies now, so obviously I can't stay there, right, hey?" I sighed. That was true, once we become an Arcobaleno, we are officially in the mafia, whether we want it or not._

"_Well then, anything else, Lal, hey?" I shook my head, he smiled again, walked back to me, tip-toed to place a chaste kiss on my head and walked away, I gasped and reached out._

_He never turned back._

Ugh, that was our final meeting for quite a while, before I met you at Mafia Land, well, _under _Mafia Land at lease. By that time, the Arcobaleno were already labeled the 'strongest 7 infants in the mafia.' And I was invited by Sawada Iemitsu to join Vongola's external advisors, CEDEF. Oregano pisses me off though with the praising. She keeps on saying that "As expected from an Arcobaleno." That wasn't a name I can live up to…

Right, so back to my story, I was with the CEDEF on a vacation with the Ninth…

"_Ninth, you should enjoy yourself every once in a while," Iemitsu laughed, and the Ninth laughed as well, "thank you, Iemitsu." I sighed, why am I here again?_

"_Welcome, Vongola Ninth, hey." A very familiar voice greeted, I gasped and shot my head up, the person grinned, "Lal as well, hey." I blushed and shouted, "Colonello!" but then I snapped out of my daze and attacked him, he smirked, "gee, I thought you would've been more womanly now." He remarked and I glared, "well too bad, being turned into a baby isn't helping, idiot!" I snapped, irritated, and I gasped when he kissed me on my mouth._

_He kissed me on the MOUTH! _

_I blushed so hard that I though I've swallowed 1 tonne of chili whole. Colonello smiled, and I glared, "Colonello! –" before I could continue, I felt the Ninth picking me up smiling, and I heard Oregano and Iemitsu laughing. I glared, "It's not funny!" _

_Oregano smiled, "looks like someone is in love!" My right eye twitched, and Ninth smiled and calmed me down, the Vongola charm maybe? Hm, but I don't believe in anything like that. Ninth smiled at Colonello and then gestured to me, placing me near him, "Colonello-kun, you may have Lal for the day, I'm fine with Iemitsu here." He's smile turned even wider, and I shook my head, "Ninth!" _

_To the corner of my eye, I saw Colonello smirk, and I glared. _

Argh, you have NO idea how annoying you were, but… Those times were the happiest things in my life, and when I returned, it was the next morning and we were planning to leave already. I've not have so much fun since… Well, since I've joined COMSUBIN…

* * *

会いたくて　恋しくて　離れて  
To meet, to love and to separate  
あの日の笑顔が舞い散って  
The smile on that day flutters to the ground  
いつまでの誓った君わもういない  
You promised that it will last forever, but you're not here anymore

ラジオからあの曲二人でいた部屋で  
As the radio plays that song, I'm in our room  
自然の涙わ溢れてる  
and tears were flowing out on their own  
別れ際の笑顔が一番愛しく見えた  
The smile on your face when you left, was what I missed the most

* * *

"_Come… Again…?" I stared at Basil, clutching the green headband that he passed to me, Colonello's headband. He nodded gravely, and I collapsed onto the floor, not being a baby any longer made it easy to do. But… they're dead… That's not possible…. Right?_

_No, it __**is**__ possible, damn that Byakuran and his Non-Tri-Ne-Sette Radiation. My grip on the headband tightened. Byakuran was going to __**pay**__. _

"_Lal-san… I know Colonello-san's death is hard on you, but please…" Basil muttered, kneeling before me. I sighed and nodded, "sure Basil, get back to work, I'm going to rest of a little…" Basil sighed and left reluctantly. I stood up and staggered, even though I wasn't a complete (or if you prefer, 'am a defect') Arcobaleno, no doubt the Non-Tri-Ne-Sette Radiation is affecting me as well, just, the advantage was that I wouldn't die that fast. _

_Even if I have too, I can't yet. I gripped tighter, "Colonello…" I whispered, tears flowing down my eyes, I staggered to my bedroom and shut the door. Lying on the bed, I sighed and pulled the headband closer. Our memories flowed back to me, from the day we met… _

_To the last time we've met. _

A week later, I met the ten years ago Sawada together with his Storm Guardian, Gokudera Hayato. But, I'm the only one alive in CEDEF, Basil, Oregano, Iemitsu… Everyone was dead…. Including the Ninth.

Colonello, Sawada and the others are starting their battle with Byakuran today, please, wherever you are, watch over them….

"Lal?" Sawada muttered as he entered, I glared at him, "Today is the battle day, I trust that your training is complete?" He nodded and I closed my eyes, "good." He blushed and continued, "I would like you to see the effects of my training but…" I cut him off, trying hard to not cry, "not interested, I'm tired, Sawada, now get out!" I snapped and he scratched his head nervously, how can that guy be the Decimo, "Well, rest well, Lal. If we beat Byakuran the Non-Tri-Ne-Sette Radiation will stop." I nodded.

"Well, bye…" He said with a smile and left the room. That's when your words came back to me.

"_Oi, oi, for an instructor you are pretty mean, saying 'good luck' before sending your student on the battle field can make them damn happy, you know, hey?"_

I closed my eyes and cried, "I can't…"

* * *

咲かせよう桜が舞い降りて  
Let's make the cherry blossoms bloom and fall  
弱い自分から抜け出せる  
I can escape my weak self  
涙の音奏でる旋律を歌う  
I'll sing a melody with a sound of tears  
ラジオから春の歌もうそんな季節ね  
As the radio plays the spring song, it's that time of the year again  
「さよなら」をぐっと飲み込んで  
and I accepted your goodbye  
思いでの一ペエジ色鮮やかに残る  
but that one page in my memory will always be coloured bright.

* * *

_'I never got to tell you this, but Colonello…_

… _Thank you, for being there._

… _Thank you, for bringing me happiness._

… _Thank you, for sacrificing yourself and taking my place. _

_I love you, and I will always continue doing so._

_I love you.'_

--

With that, Lal drifted off to sleep, tears continued to trail down her face…

-終わり; Owari-

* * *

Shiroi: Argh, the fic is short… I couldn't count the number of words, because of the lyrics. –sigh- Wow, no notes this time. Btw if you guys haven't notice the only the last sentence is normal POV. XD; I'm still pissed, mind you. Argh, these 2 (or 3?) days were TORTURE! I couldn't write at all… School is so mean… T_T I hate it…

Shana: -rolls eyes- but at least you were very slack today.

Shiroi: I know… Though the party fic… It won't be done till Saturday… Maybe late at night. After all, Teacher Day's coming and I need to buy gifts for my previous teachers, NOT my current ones!!

Once again, if you wish to know the Romaji lyrics, it's www(dot)jpopasia(dot)com(slash)lyrics(slash)19646(slash)cherryblossom(slash)sakura-rock(dot)html

Shana: Just replace it with the respective symbols.

Shiroi: Right, 'Love Chronicles' will be updated… Soon… I've been writing, but I just can't find the energy to type. That guy pisses me off! Celine and Vic (if they are reading this, WHICH THEY SHOULD BE, I GOT IT DONE!!) Though I'm supposed to start on another fic which they really wanna read, I'm just not in the mood.

Right, as I was saying, you guys should know who he is, if you don't… You're just too oblivious…

Shana: -sigh- well, R&R people, note that we apologise in advance for any grammar, spelling or whatever errors. Shiroi didn't want to go through it. XD; lazy ass.

Shiroi: You're not any better!


End file.
